Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. During operation, the turbine section is subjected to high temperatures. Temperature sensors are often used to measure the gas path temperature in the turbine, and in particular the first stage of the turbine.
A shield is often located around the temperature sensor used to measure the gas path temperature. U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,434 to F. Pater, Jr. discloses a suction pyrometer radiation shield comprising an elongated first alumina refractory tube, a series of smaller alumina refractory tubes arranged around and bonded to the inside surface of said first tube forming central passageway, an outer fracture resistant alumina refractory tube surrounding said first tube and an alumina refractory washer closely surrounding said first tube in abutting contact with said outer alumina refractory tube.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors or that is known in the art.